The proposed research will build on our previous and current studies of computer-based remediation for word decoding problems in disabled or dyslexic readers. Subjects read interesting stories on the computer for a half hour each day during remedial reading or language arts class time. Children target difficult words in the stories with a mouse for immediate orthographic and speech feedback. The computer emphasizes important relations between subword letter groups and their corresponding speech sounds by displaying the letter patterns in reverse video while a high- quality speech synthesizer simultaneously pronounces them. A primary goal is to compare benefits of whole-word, syllable, and subsyllable levels of segmentation in the orthographic and speech feedback for individual disabled readers. Although group differences in current research favor the segmented feedback conditions for the development of disabled readers' phonological decoding skills, there were substantial individual differences in gains made within each segmentation condition. Larger samples of disabled readers in the 3rd to 6th grades will be trained over a full school year. Tests will be given at the start and the end of the year, to see whether different disabled readers will vary in their optimal level of orthographic and speech segmentation, depending on their different initial reading and language profiles. The same tests will be given one and two years after the end of training to determine the long- term persistence of treatment effects. Additional studies will examine the benefits of daily segmentation review exercised for targeted words, and of a condition at the subsyllable level for selective segmentation of consistent words only. Adult dyslexics' improvement from computer training will also be compared with improvement from individual tutoring in an adult literacy program.